


Alright

by LavworthMyWay



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Kaworu staring at him as always, M/M, Shinji plays the cello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavworthMyWay/pseuds/LavworthMyWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji plays the cello and Kaworu can't help but notice every beautiful detail about him (which is probably everything).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

"...That's not an answer, Kaworu."

 

Kaworu's smile widened. "But it's true. Whatever music you play, I'll love it."

 

Shinji fought back a blush at that rather embarrassing statement. How Kaworu managed to come up with such romantic statements was beyond his understanding. His cello stared back at him solemnly, as if wondering if he was going to start playing and complete Kaworu's request.

 

He's not that good at cello, really. He recalled the numerous (and frustrating) times he had to go through the neverending lines of musical scores.  Kaworu's probably just exaggerating.

 

"You underestimate you skills too often, Shinji." Kaworu sensed the brunette's self-doubt. "Very often, we are ridden with self-consciousness mistaken as modesty. And as a result we fail to see the true value of ourselves." A soft smile tugged on his lips as he slowly reached out for Shinji's hand which rested on the neck of the instrument. "Shinji, you are far better than you believe yourself to be. That I can say with firm conviction."

 

Embarrassed at the affection he was showered with, Shinji was tempted to pull away. But the genuine sincerity in Kaworu's words coaxed him to stay put, to accept his adoration and for this Shinji returned a shy smile.

 

"Alright, alright." Shinji murmured. "I've thought of what to play now."

 

The other boy radiated an encouraging beam and leaned back on his chair.

 

Exhaling softly, Kaworu brought the bow to the cello (his mother's dear cello, he treasured it so dearly when it was passed to him) and pulled at the first note.

 

Then everything came undone.

 

All hesitation left him and his body took over. The music echoed in his heart. Musical notes danced in his mind. The melody reverberated on his fingers and Shinji unconsciously closed his eyes and let himself lead and be led.

 

Whenever he played, there was only him, his cello and the music. A world without his father, without responsibilities, without worries. Music was his haven, his sanctuary. The moment he plays the first note, he would lose himself in the world he created.

 

A serene smile played on Shinji's lips.

 

By his side, Kaworu gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. If only he could capture this peaceful moment and show it to Shinji. That boy would have seen himself as Kaworu had. The graceful shift of his fingers, the steady movement of his arm and the rhythmic sway of his head, Ikari Shinji was the embodiment of beauty. To Kaworu's chagrin, this grace was shrouded by sadness, disappointment and pressure Shinji was subjected to.

 

It was none of his fault, really. Abandoned by his father after his mother's tragic death, Shinji grew up without a loving parental figure. In fear that he would again suffer from losing someone Shinji barricaded himself from his surroundings. Bred in a world without love, Shinji was but broken. He feared handing out the key to his fragile heart, yet desired to love and be loved. How painfully human.

 

If only the world wasn't so blind to Shinji's quiet radiance. Perhaps, this poor boy could have been happier.

 

It was only now that Kaworu realised the song already came to an end. Shinji's eyes were still closed, still absorbed in his own world. He was trapped in a standstill of serenity, and Kaworu knew there could never be anything more beautiful than he.

 

Shinji opened his eyes, and the nervousness clouded those midnight blue orbs.

 

"How was it?"

 

Kaworu thought for a moment. "You've captured the soul of the music beautifully. I couldn't have done it better."

 

Shinji knew he didn't play the cello, but he said nothing to it. Instead, his eyes continued to search Kaworu's face, to make sure every word was true. Kaworu looked back earnestly and kindly, hoping his feelings were properly sent across.

 

He found what he was looking for, and smiled in return. "Thank you."

 

Kaworu then shifted towards him, eyes remaining on Shinji to make sure that this was alright, that he could move closer. Shinji made no movement, but it was the calm contentment on his face that encouraged Kaworu to bring himself closer to his side.

 

Once they were close enough for their thighs to barely touch, Kaworu patiently reached for Shinji's free hand, and held it.

 

The both of their gazes were transfixed on it; the only place their bodies connected. A pale hand on a tan one, longer, slender fingers on shorter but stronger ones, a cooler palm on a warmer one. But they fit perfectly like jigsaw puzzle pieces. It was as if they were meant for each other.

 

"...Is this alright?" Kaworu murmured.

 

Shinji's fingers curled and intertwined with Kaworu's.

 

"Yes, this is alright."

**Author's Note:**

> And that was a short drabble between Kaworu and Shinji from the original NGE series. Probably.
> 
> Halfway through this, I realised I made Kaworu go all gaga over Shinji. Can't write a Kawoshin fic without at least one of them spend some time admiring the other, huh?


End file.
